The process of additive manufacturing is generally known in the art and already being performed. The current designs and manufacturing processes, however, are not optimized and do not take into account all aspects of additive manufacturing technology. Rather, the current techniques were developed based on different manufacturing techniques and maximized based on individual, independent parameters that are not optimized through mathematical and scientific parametric analysis and techniques, and are not additive manufacturing specific. The current approaches underutilize the potential of additive manufacturing and cause both unnecessary cost increase and structural inefficiency.